official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Montague County, Texas
Montague County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 19,719. Major roads US Route 81 US Route 82 US Route 287 Texas State Highway 59 Texas State Highway 101 Texas State Highway 175 Geography Adjacent counties Cooke County (east) Jefferson County, Oklahoma (north) Love County, Oklahoma (north) Wise County (south) Jack County (southwest) Clay County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 87.05% White (17,165) 11.00% Hispanic or Latino (2,169) 1.76% Other (348) 0.19% Black or African American (37) 11.7% (2,307) of Montague County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Montague County has below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.82 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Bowie - 5,218 Nocona - 3,033 St. Jo - 1,043 CDPs Montague - 304 Nocona Hills - 675 Sunset - 497 Unincorporated communities Belcherville Bonita Capps Corner Corinth Forestburg Fruitland Illinois Bend McDonald Ringgold Rowland Spanish Fort Stoneburg Ghost towns Red River Station Climate Fun facts * On January 1, 2006, about half of Ringgold was destroyed by a wildfire which burned 32 homes. The event prompted much Dallas/Fort Worth area media coverage. * The Real Chisholm Trail Symposium met in St. Jo on May 6, 2017. Program participants included representatives of the West Texas Historical Association, the Trail Drivers Association, and the Fort Sill Museum in Fort Sill, Oklahoma. Gary and Margaret Kraisinger, the joint authors of the 2004 book The Western: The Greatest Texas Cattle Trail, 1874 - 1886, also appeared. * On April 9, 2009, Sunset was evacuated in advance of approaching wildfires. The fires ripped through the town in "patchwork fashion", destroying many homes and businesses. * Montague County was formerly a Democratic stronghold in presidential elections, with humans going Republican in only three prior to 1996 - 1912, 1972 and 1984. With Pokemon voters, it was the same, however, it didn't start going Republican until 2008. * When the Gainesville, Henrietta and Western Railway (1886–87) crossed northern Montague County, its right-of-way crossed south of Red River Station, through present-day Nocona and Belcherville. As towns sprang up along the new rail line and with the end to the cattle drives, Red River Station faced extinction. A tornado also struck in the late 1880s, destroying much of the community. Rather than rebuild, citizens moved south to the communities along the new rail line and Red River Station again became farm land. In 1887, the post office closed and the community ceased to exist. Today, nothing remains of the former community except the cemetery. * Montague County was a sundown county for years, signs being taken down in both Bowie and Nocona in the late 1970s. Today, however, there's still a bit of a racist sentiment, particularly in the more rural areas. * On July 9, 2001, Texas Governor Shane Spears issued a state of disaster for Montague County relating to substantial fires which had ravaged large portions of the county.In later interviews, Spears called the fire "the most vicious" he'd ever seen. Category:Texas Counties